Storm Release: Storm Beam
The Storm Release: Storm Beam is a A-rank, Offensive Ninjutsu technique created by the first leader of Bakura Clan, Bakura Kyo. This technique consists of firing a powerful blast, a combination of Water and Lightning nature transformation toward the target in the form of laser beam. Data Normally, it is fired from mouth through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user, but it can be fired from finger or hand directly if the user has high level of chakra control. When performing this technique, the user must control the energy or it may lost control and backfire. Because it is risky, a lot of people fired the Storm Beam from mouth with ring made by finger. The power of the technique depends on the strength of the user while the charging time depends on the user chakra control. The higher level of chakra control will reduce the charging time but the risk of backfire increases because fully charged energy may lost control after a few second and explode on the user itself. The color of beam is normally white-blue but it would change if the user mixes the energy with their blood. Color change is depend on the user DNA. By mixing the user's blood with the energy, it will increases the power of the technique but the color will do nothing, it just simply shows that the beam has blood mixed in it. User Bakura Yuri Bakura Yuri is the youngest person who capable to perform this technique. He is expertise of performing Storm Beam. As shown that his Storm Beam hit the target accurately during his first time performing this technique. With amazing chakra control he has, he rarely missed his shot and capable of performing Storm Release: Quintuple Storm Beam. Furthermore, his natural strength grants him an amazing destruction power for his Storm Beam which capable of destroying almost anything in its path. Whenever he mixes his blood into his chakra, the fired beam will travel in slightly ripple instead of straight and its color turns from blue to gold. The destruction power and speed increase dramatically. Even though it is harder to aim when Storm Beam is strengthen up by mixing user's blood into the chakra, he capable to shoot it without any problem with his extremely good chakra control. Whenever he charges the Storm Beam after mixed his blood, golden spark can be seen before it is fire. It gives a warning sign for his opponent to response but normally they are not capable to evade because the charging time taken for him to fire is just a couple of second, which is extraordinary quick compare to others who mastered this technique. Origin This jutsu is created by the first leader of Bakura Clan, Bakura Kyo who hailed from Amegakure. He created it when he accidentally observed a thunder storm phenomena that occur at his village which destroy a building in a matter of second. Impressed with the great destruction power of thunder, he started to spend his free time to invent a new technique consists of firing a beam just like this lightning. After a few years of inventing, he finally created the technique. Storm Beam is widely practiced by Royal Bakura families because they are all born with the natural Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release. This jutsu becomes the Royal Bakura families signature move because of the massive destruction power, extremely high speed projectile and long casting range. Trivia *Only Royal Bakura Families are known of capable to use this technique. **Kyo, Ryu and Rei family are the only families that currently found sharing the same ancestor who possessed Storm Release. Whoever share blood relation with the ancestor are known as Royal Bakura. **This also means that not every Bakura able to practice this technique. **The ancestor who possessed Storm Release is not a Bakura but a shinobi who hailed from Kumogakure and possessed this Kekkei Genkai. Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Storm Release